As is well-known, fitting photovoltaic modules to existing buildings can sometimes be a long and complicated job, usually because of the specific fixing system adopted.
A cladding formed in this way with photovoltaic modules must also not only be perfectly integrated with the architecture of the building but also if possible improve its performance characteristics especially in terms of thermal transmittance.
A technical task of the present invention is to provide a system for butt jointing photovoltaic modules to create a covering for a roof, or which itself acts as a roof, that remedies disadvantages complained of in the state of the art. Within the scope of this technical task, the present invention can be seen variously to provide a jointing system:
which can enable the fitting of a photovoltaic covering with extreme ease and versatility on any existing building;
which makes it possible to create a photovoltaic covering that integrates with the architecture of the building on which it is fitted; and
capable of reducing the thermal transmittance of the photovoltaic covering.